ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Either Way, Really
}} Thwarted in their attempt to use magic to find Girard's Gate, the party comes up with a new plan: follow Belkar's nose. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Yukyuk (dominated) ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: Oh look, another three-way split. Anyone have any preference for which way we should go? Haley: I’m a big fan of the Right-Hand rule. Vaarsuvius: I fail to see what this has to do with electromagnetic vectors. Haley: What? No, I mean we always take the rightmost path that we haven’t explored yet. Eventually, we should see every part that way. Elan: Can’t we drop breadcrumbs, like that story where they dropped breadcrumbs but the birds ate them all and they got lost and never mind, I get it. Belkar: Ugh! If you ask me, they should have called this place Stinkass Canyon! I cannot believe the smell in here. Roy: *sniff!* I don’t smell anything. Belkar: That’s ‘cause your feeble human senses are like your feeble human brains: Cute, but not really up to snuff. Roy: What? What’s wrong with human senses? Belkar: Nothing. I’m sure it’s very relaxing to be oblivious like that. Like living at a spa. Vaarsuvius: To be fair, you are quite bad at seeing in starlight. Durkon: Or total darkness. Vaarsuvius: Or noticing secret doors. Durkon: Or yer depth unnerground. Vaarsuvius: Or hearing things. Roy: Fine, fine, OK, we get it. Why don’t you tell me what it is you smell that’s so rancid. Is it garbage? Belkar: No. Roy: Rotting corpses? Belkar: No. Roy: Troglodytes? Belkar: Close. Humans. Roy: Excuse me? Humans don’t smell THAT bad! Belkar: The fact that you think that makes my life miserable on a near-daily basis. Roy: Belkar, you just spent three days cooped up with a bunch of sweaty human gladiators. You’re fine. Belkar: Yeah, but this is worse! I don’t know, stronger! Haley: And you can smell it from here? Belkar: We’re downwind from the entire canyon. Haley: Roy, Girard’s human, as would be any family members. Roy: I can’t imagine that Girard would think to block divinations but not mask their scent, if it’s really that strong. Roy: Kids at Julia’s school use that spell when they pull an all-nighter. Roy: Then again…even if it’s not Girard and his people, it might be someone who can help us narrow down our search. Roy: And if Nale IS here, he’s probably having the same trouble we are…any advantage we can get helps. Roy: OK, let’s give it a try. New plan: We follow Belkar’s nose. Belkar: Come on, Freshmouth. I want Mr. Scruffy to stick near me. Haley: Wow, it’s amazing how useful that little guy has become. Roy: He might seem cooperative now— Roy: —but don’t forget that he’s a cold-blooded monster that we’re just managing to control through intangible means until either he escapes, or he dies for a cause that isn’t his own. beat Haley: Are we talking about the kobold, or Belkar? Roy: Eh. D&D Context * In the third panel, when Belkar points out his superior sense of smell as a halfling, V and Durkon point out all of their racial sensory abilities as an elf and dwarf respectively. Trivia * In the first panel, Haley and V play on dual meanings of the term "right hand rule". One is a Maze solving algorithm, and appropriate to the task at hand, and the second is a vector multiplication mnemonic that can be applied to physics and other applications. External Links * 838}} View the comic * 233277}} View the discussion thread Category:Exploring Windy Canyon and Girard's Pyramid